Book 7: Fame Shakes Allheaven Star System
Plot Characters Chapters # Chapter 660 – Arriving in Allheaven # Chapter 661 – Mei Er # Chapter 662 – Scheming Jade # Chapter 663 – Sun Lao # Chapter 664 – Missed # Chapter 665 – Warning # Chapter 666 – Woman Dressed as a Man # Chapter 667 – A Special Magical Treasure Just for Wang Lin # Chapter 668 – The Cause from Four Years Ago # Chapter 669 – Sun Tai # Chapter 670 – Above Life and Death, There is Karma # Chapter 671 – The Celestial Wind Blows Gently, the Trees are Not Silent # Chapter 672 – The Karmatic Cycle, Seeking Life and Death # Chapter 673 – There is Metal Under the Red Clouds, Five Elements Missing One # Chapter 674 – Smell the Wind and Listen to the Rain. The Soul Knows and Remembers All # Chapter 675 – Situ Nan Enters Closed Door Cultivation Once More # Chapter 676 – Huan Mei Approaches # Chapter 677 – Smoke Signal # Chapter 678 – Coming… # Chapter 679 – Ten Thousand Illusion Heavenly Devil Dao # Chapter 680 – Liu Mei’s Special Treasure # Chapter 681 – Wang Ping # Chapter 682 – Duty # Chapter 683 – Shocking Qian Kuizi Into Retreat # Chapter 684 – The Huan Family Fractures # Chapter 685 – Heaven Chop # Chapter 686 – Scatter Devil Appears # Chapter 687 – Devour # Chapter 688 – Let Dirt Return to Dirt, Let Dust Return to Dust # Chapter 689 – Never Cultivate in Your Life # Chapter 690 – Removing the Shell # Chapter 691 - Leaving # Chapter 692 - Evolution # Chapter 693 - Qing Yi # Chapter 694 - Just This Once # Chapter 695 - Wang Ping’s Request # Chapter 696 - Separation # Chapter 697 - Passage of time # Chapter 698 - Mother # Chapter 699 - A Real Messenger From the Thunder Celestial Temple # Chapter 700 - Startling Change # Chapter 701 - Cultivation # Chapter 702 - Shut up # Chapter 703 - Spell of the Second Step # Chapter 704 - A Reincarnation Cycle Ends # Chapter 705 - Second Celestial Guard # Chapter 706 - Pitiful Greed # Chapter 707 - The Incomplete Celestial Spell Book That Shocked Wang Lin # Chapter 708 - Original Body, Ta Sen, Zhou Ru # Chapter 709 - Fourth Step of Cultivation, Does it Exist # Chapter 710 - Attachment # Chapter 711 - Excretion # Chapter 712 - Greed’s Little Treasure # Chapter 713 - Extracting the Bone of the Moongazer Serpent # Chapter 714 - The Moongazer Serpent Awakens # Chapter 715 - Escape Escape Escape! # Chapter 716 - Moongazer’s Wrath, The Finger of the Ancient God # Chapter 717 - Escaping alive (1) # Chapter 717 (2) - Thunder Prison # Chapter 718 - Forming Flesh # Chapter 719 - Heaven Defying Bead Absorption and Greed’s Treasure # Chapter 720 - Heaven Defying Bead Completed # Chapter 721 - Heaven Defying Bead’s Beckoning # Chapter 722 - Heaven Defying Bead’s Shocking Change # Chapter 723 - Those who seek dao understand during death, pitiful... # Chapter 724 - Seeing the Third Step! # Chapter 725 - The First Person to Pledge # Chapter 726 - Condensing Thunder Origin # Chapter 727 - Law of Thunder # Chapter 728 - Doubt # Chapter 729 - I’m So Badass # Chapter 730 - My Cultivation Planet # Chapter 731 - A Tool for Understanding the Karma Domain # Chapter 732 - Reaching the Peak and Xu Liguo’s Evil Interests # Chapter 733 - Stealing Furnace # Chapter 734 - Got a Great Bargain # Chapter 735 - Unprecedented Ancient People # Chapter 736 - Thunder Celestial Realm # Chapter 737 - Fated Person # Chapter 738 - Want to Kill! # Chapter 739 - Dong Lin’s Xu family # Chapter 740 - Peerless, Battle of Dao # Chapter 741 - Stealing One’s Spot # Chapter 742 - Devil Lotus # Chapter 743 - Li Yuan # Chapter 744 - Sword Tip # Chapter 745 - Very Good, Very Good # Chapter 746 - How Much # Chapter 747 - Burning # Chapter 748 - To Raise a Difficult Question # Chapter 749 - The Hilt and the Tip of the Sword # Chapter 750 - Slave Imprint # Chapter 751 - Arrival of the Blood Ancestor # Chapter 752 - Karma # Chapter 753 - There was no Answer # Chapter 754 - Ancient God Leather Armor # Chapter 755 - Shocking Change # Chapter 756 - Trap # Chapter 757 - Beast Bones # Chapter 758 - Relics of Celestials # Chapter 759 - Precise and Ready # Chapter 760 - Finally Arrived # Chapter 761 - Killing God # Chapter 762 - Chance (1) # Chapter 763 - Chance (2) # Chapter 764 - Chance (3) # Chapter 765 - Blood Planet # Chapter 766 - Treasure Refined by the Heavens # Chapter 767 - Illusory Yin! # Chapter 768 - Corporeal Yang! Counter Attack! # Chapter 769 - Confidence # Chapter 770 - Yao Family (1) # Chapter 771 - Yao Family (2) # Chapter 772 - Yao Family (3) # Chapter 773 - 13 days # Chapter 774 - Withered Dao Pair # Chapter 775 - Dark Hole # Chapter 776 - 10,000 Feet Forbidden Area, Trespassers Will Die! # Chapter 777 - My Name is Xu Mu # Chapter 778 - Upheaval of Order # Chapter 779 - Ji Realm Reappears! # Chapter 780 - Zhan Konglie # Chapter 781 - Qualification # Chapter 782 - The Qualification of a Rank 9 Celestial Lord # Chapter 783 - The Celestial Emperor’s spell # Chapter 784 - Collection Pavilion # Chapter 785 - Resurrection # Chapter 786 - No One Can Leave! # Chapter 787 - Master, Please Act! (1) # Chapter 788 - Master, Please Act! (2) # Chapter 789 - Acting # Chapter 790 - Fire, Blaze, Flame # Chapter 791 - Objective # Chapter 792 - The Place Closest to the Ancient Celestial Realm # Chapter 793 - Master Flamespark # Chapter 794 - Celestial Lord Qing Shui # Chapter 795 - Agreement # Chapter 796 - Senior Apprentice Brother? # Chapter 797 - Rush Out (1) # Chapter 798 - Rush Out (2) # Chapter 799 - Rush Out (3) # Chapter 800 - The Power of Desperation # Chapter 801 - This Big Debt Will Not Be Forgotten # Chapter 802 - Strange Domain # Chapter 803 - Upper Celestial # Chapter 804 - The Chosen Immortal Clan # Chapter 805 - Fog Beast # Chapter 806 - Mysterious Yin Furnace # Chapter 807 - Small Transfer Array # Chapter 808 - Seven Tattoos # Chapter 809 - This Lowly One’s Inferior Clan # Chapter 810 - Wings of the Butterfly (1) # Chapter 811 - Wings of the Butterfly (2) # Chapter 812 - Ancient God Leather Armor # Chapter 813 - Celestial Sealing Stamp is born! # Chapter 814 - Ta Shan, Celestial Guard # Chapter 815 - Crystal Coffin # Chapter 816 - Bones # Chapter 817 - Heaven-Avoiding Coffin (1) # Chapter 818 - Heaven Avoiding Coffin (2) # Chapter 819 - Heaven-Avoiding Coffin (3) # Chapter 820 - Two Big Events # Chapter 821- Xu Mu! # Chapter 822 - Two Sticks of Incense # Chapter 823 - Yao Changdong # Chapter 824 - Blood God’s Thoughts (1) # Chapter 825 - Blood God’s Thoughts (2) # Chapter 826 - Blood God’s Thoughts (3) # Chapter 827 - Yao Bingyun # Chapter 828 - Master Demon # Chapter 829 - Nine Deaths Perish Formation # Chapter 830 - Big Plan # Chapter 831 - Moongazer Serpent # Chapter 832 - Moongazer Serpent’s Joy # Chapter 833 - Awakening # Chapter 834 - Master Flamespark Reappears # Chapter 835 - Aura of the Leather Armor # Chapter 836 - The Moongazer Serpent’s Secret # Chapter 837 - Furnace # Chapter 838 - Bingyun # Chapter 839 - Perfect Seal # Chapter 840 - The Call From Inside the Moongazer Serpent’s Body # Chapter 841 - Shattered Star of an Ancient God # Chapter 842 - Sealing the Moongazer Serpent # Chapter 843 - Return to Planet Qing Ling # Chapter 844 - Devour # Chapter 845 - Dream Dao # Chapter 846 - Are You Enlightened? # Chapter 847 - Change # Chapter 848 - Yao Bingyun’s Dao # Chapter 849 - Retreat One Step # Chapter 850 - Change in Origin Energy # Chapter 851 - Nirvana Scryer # Chapter 852 - Blood God # Chapter 853 - Blood Swallow # Chapter 854 - You’re Not Qualified # Chapter 855 - Crane’s Wind Roar, Plants Transform to Weapons # Chapter 856 - Magical Arsenal # Chapter 857 - Third Step # Chapter 858 - Target: The 108 Celestial Titles # Chapter 859 - Arrival # Chapter 860 - I Want First Place # Chapter 861 - Repaying Gratitude # Chapter 862 - Nine Tune Heavenly Blade # Chapter 863 - I, Your Father, Give Up # Chapter 864- The Last Person # Chapter 865 - Planet Dong Lin’s Xu Family # Chapter 866 - Xi Zifeng # Chapter 867 - Not qualified (1) # Chapter 868 - Not Qualified (2) # Chapter 869 - Divine Sense Technique # Chapter 870 - Qing Shui’s Bias # Chapter 871 - Child # Chapter 872 - Who Devours Who # Chapter 873 - Exercising the Power of Thunder # Chapter 874 - Heaven Trial # Chapter 875 - Evolution of the Third Eye # Chapter 876 - A Line to the Heavens # Chapter 877 - Thunder, Destroy # Chapter 878 - The Third Eye # Chapter 879 - Celestial Bestowment # Chapter 880 - Wan Er # Chapter 881 - “I Agree!” # Chapter 882 - Spatial Barrier, Open! # Chapter 883 - Planet Dong Lin # Chapter 884 - Life Force # Chapter 885 - Qing Shui’s Gift # Chapter 886 - Situ Nan Leaves Closed Door Cultivation # Chapter 887 - Suzaku # Chapter 888 - Statue of Wang Lin # Chapter 889 - Return # Chapter 890 - Big-headed Boy # Chapter 891 - Servant # Chapter 892 - Returning Home # Chapter 893 - Thank You All # Chapter 894 - Great Wang Dynasty # Chapter 895 - Wrath # Chapter 896 - Corpse Sect # Chapter 897 - The Wind Swept Away the Remaining Leaves # Chapter 898 - Lei Ji # Chapter 899 - Resentment Hall Vice Hall Master (1) # Chapter 900 - Resentment Hall Vice Hall Master (2) # Chapter 901 - Clearing All Karma (1) # Chapter 902 - Clearing All Karma (2) # Chapter 903 - Clearing All Karma (3) # Chapter 904 - Exploring the Immortal Graveyard # Chapter 905 - Celestial Punishment # Chapter 906 - Huanglong Arrivies # Chapter 907 - Vermillion Bird Series # Chapter 908 - Leaving # Chapter 909 - I’ll Give You a Miracle # Chapter 910 - Strongest Fusion # Chapter 911 - Slaughter Domain # Chapter 912 - Question One’s Wrongs # Chapter 913 - Summon the Rain # Chapter 914 - Plan to Slaughter Allheaven # Chapter 915 - 18 Layers of Hell # Chapter 916 - Alliance’s Style # Chapter 917 - Allheaven’s Counter-attack # Chapter 918 - Zhou Tian (1) # Chapter 919 - Zhou Tian (2) # Chapter 920 - Zhou Tian (3) Category:Books